<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and the Beast an Intrulogical Story by Insomniac_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493664">Beauty and the Beast an Intrulogical Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer'>Insomniac_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avarus means greedy, Logan is the beast, M/M, Remus speaks Greek, Remus speaks Romanian, Remus speaks Russian, Remus speaks italian, Remus speaks multiple langues, Remus uses weird insults, Smart Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, The Orange Side is Gaston, The Orange Sides name is Avarus, There is no LeFou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beauty and the beast AU where Logan is the beast.<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twins Remus and Roman Regius lived in a town that hated all that they didn’t understand. Roman was considered crazy for the stories he weaved of magic and long lost royalty. Remus was considered an oddity because while his head was more on his shoulders than his brothers he still preferred the company of a book and always asking why. Neither twin ever still for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman, while a renowned artist outside of the small town, was greatly disliked by the townspeople. Every gay man and every woman were after the younger twin Remus. Remus on the other hand had no interest whatsoever in any of them. Now most of the time they left Remus be, polite enough to leave Remus be about it after he politely and gently rejected them, but one person refused to take no for an answer so Remus refused to play nice as well. Avarus Rhoncus was, as Remus put it, a complete and utter idiot and a twat waffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avarus, which Remus thought fit for the man, meant greedy in Latin, had been trying to get Remus to go out with him since they were sixteen claiming that the most powerful man in town should have the prettiest. At least once a week Avarus would hunt down Remus and ask him out and every time Remus would say, ‘No. I have said that more than enough but I’ll say it again since you seem to need to hear it often’ along with a jab at Avarus intellect or lack thereof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus often heard the townspeople talk about how odd they thought he was and honestly he couldn’t care less as long as they left him alone. If only Avarus would do the same, he often thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avarus with his annoyingly bright orange clothes and disgustingly greasy hair. Hadn’t that boy ever heard of a shower, Roman would often say to his brother while Remus made snide comments about Avarus horrid clothing choices. Remus often walked around talking to Roman about gross and disturbing things which only drove the town further against the twins. Did either care? Hell no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the time came for the biggest art festival in France that Roman had been invited to be part of that year rolled around the twins began to prepare for the three week long separation they would soon be enduring. They had never been apart for more than a week at a time and both were anxious about what awaited them. Roman had bought a simple dagger with a green hilt for Remus so he could protect himself if need be with instructions to only stab Avarus if absolutely necessary no matter how tempting it may be to stab the narcissistic man for simply opening his mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a week till Roman would be departing the twins were spending as much time together as possible. Now our story really begins the day before Roman was to leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus was as always awake before his brother. Throwing on some random clothes and left to go return a book from what was most likely the world's smallest library. He greeted those who were polite enough to greet him as he passed and as always ignored the usual jabs at his personality from the people who he walked past. Stepping into the small library run by Teal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Remus. Roman leaves today right?” Teal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Here’s this back,” Remus said, handing over The Exorcist by William Peter Blatty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished it already?” Teal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Remus said and went to browse the books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t got anything new if that’s what you're looking for,” Teal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Remus muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Teal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I was just hoping for something new to read,” Remus said and picked up The Haunting of Hill House.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the twentieth time you’ve checked that out since you first read it Remus,” Teal stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? A good book like this never gets old. Besides it’s one of my favorites,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can have it. It’s with you more than it’s here anyways,” Teal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet. Thanks a trillion Teal,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. Just get home. You have to help Roman finish getting ready. Off with you,” Teal said shoving Remus out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya next week,” Remus called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I await your return,” Teal called back, making Remus laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More whispers had Remus rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Remus,” an irritatingly familiar voice called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck do you want now?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for you to finally give into your desire to be with me and agree to go out with me,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘No. I have said that more than enough but I’ll say it again since you seem to need to hear it often. Now get out of my face you. Just the smell of you make me want to puke. Roro had a point do you even know what a shower is let alone soap you overgrown neon monkey,” Remus snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Remus dear you could stand to be a little nicer to your future husband,” Avarus cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of drugs are you on you annoying little fuck nugget? They must be good if you think I’m gonna marry you. Either you’re high or just delusional,” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why of course you’ll marry me. We’re the most desirable people in this town. Your beauty with my brawn we could rule this town,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay you're not high you’re just delusional,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am neither my darling Remus. You are the image of beauty and I won’t stand for anything less,” Avarus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avarus. Listen real close because I’m only gonna say this one more time. Next time you ask I’m gonna break you little pig nose kapish. I will never and I mean never date or marry you under any circumstance. Am I making myself clear?” Remus sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll come around eventually,” Avarus said, turning and walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit he’s so delusional it’s not even funny,” Remus muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone moved out of Remus’ way as he stormed through the town back to his and Roman’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman I’m going to end up yanking Avarus’ organ’s out through his throat!” Remus yelled setting The Haunting of Hill House down on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did that little asshat do now?” Roman asked, walking into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s being more delusional than usual. He seems to have gotten it into his head that I’m going to marry him. I would rather be as have my teeth pulled out with nothing to help with the pain then have my fingernails ripped from my hand than marry that delirante mezza arguzia,” Remus hissed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're speaking Italian again Rere,” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called him a delusional half wit,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to kill him while I’m gone. Hopefully this festival will finally give us the money to get out of this town,” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you’d miss?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stars and Teal,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have loved the stars,” Roman said fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tell a story in the sky and they’re burning balls of fire. What's not to love?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you Remus. I’ve got a few more paintings to pack up then I need to get going if I want to leave before sundown,” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman finally left with three hours of sunlight left and a promise to bring his brother back a pink and green rose which together meant family and to return safely. Both of which would soon be broken.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman was hopelessly lost. He knew this, but he refused to turn around and go home. This festival was  his and Remus’ ticket out of the town they had been raised in. He simply needed to get there so, no, Roman would not be turning around. He needed to get himself and Remus out of that town because he knew that as much as Remus said he would never marry Avarus, he would do it if it meant keeping Roman off the streets. Remus would live a life he would hate as long as Roman was safe. Roman could handle a little cold if it meant he got to that festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Roman,” he whispered to himself urging the horse forward, “The sooner you get there the sooner you can sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise that he couldn’t quite place echoed through the forest making Roman jump. Once more he urged the horse to move faster. After another twenty minutes of riding, it started to rain. A groan ripped itself from Roman as it began to soak through his cloak. He resolved to find somewhere to stay for the night and get directions to the festival in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this. Nope,” Roman muttered as he heard a wolf far too close for comfort and urged the horse forward only for a wolf pack to appear behind him, “Oh hell no!” Roman yelled and kicked the  horse into a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning hit the cart full of Roman’s art causing Roman to spit out a string of curses as he hurried to detach the burning cart and fought back tears. Months of work gone up in smoke. He didn’t have time to redo them even a fraction as good as those. He would be attending the biggest art festival with only what was in his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wolf lunged at Roman, ripping a scream from him and spooking his horse. Noticing a large castle looming in the close distance, he steered Phillipe towards it in hopes to find sanctuarie there. He managed to shake the wolf on his tail by going down a more narrow path leading to the castle. By the time he arrived, he was chilled to the bone and his remaining art works were clearly destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped the other artists would understand and let him do something for the money to get him and Remus out of the town as he approached the grand entryway. The door swung open before he could knock. Stepping in with caution that was ingrained in him after years of living with Remus, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before moving further into the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Roman called before instantly regretting it as something Remus often said rang through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Never announce your presence somewhere that seems abandoned. That’s how you end up dead, RoRo.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opps,” he muttered as he inspected the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did indeed appear to be abandoned. Well shit. Sorry, Remus, Roman thought. Hearing a voice, Roman moved towards it hoping to speak to the owner about letting him stay for the night and getting directions to the city. What the poor boy did not expect to see was a talking candelabra, clock, and teapot. A feather duster leaned on the wall not that far from the candelabra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would have ever emplored you to let that boy in, Janus?” the clock cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Elliot, it's raining and did you hear those wolves?” the candelabra, Janus spoke but his words seemed to have a double meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, despite what Jan seems to be insintating,” the teapot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Patton, what if the master finds out?” Elliot cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will just have to keep him out of sight,” Patton said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, back me up here,” Elliot cried, hobbling over to the feather duster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Elliot, but I’m with Pat and Jay on this one,” Virgil said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then, it’s your head on the lines,” Elliot muttered before turning to leave the room only to see Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Janus muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. This is Remus’ department, not mine,” Roman turned, rushing to leave and in the process knocked over a mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mirror shattered catching the attention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> occupant of the castle. Noticing the roses, he went to snag one for his brother as an apology for not getting the money to get them out of the town. Rose in hand, he rushed to Phillipe  swinging onto the horse’s back, ready to get as far from there as possible. The sound of beating wings caught his attention and he turned only to be snatched up by- something. He was too busy screaming to get a good look, but he was dropped to the ground just as quickly. He scrambled back and found himself staring up at some type of bird-like creature with enormous black and blue wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thief," it snarled at him with narrowed, crow-like eyes. It was tall, with long, unkempt hair making it look even bigger, and Roman could just barely make out the long talons where there should be fingers in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, let me leave,” Roman pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You are a thief,” the beast sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have this back. Just let me leave,” Roman cried, throwing the rose at the beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the beast said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. My brother. He needs me. If I don’t come home-” Roman began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have thought of that before you broke into my home. Broke my property. Then tried to steal from me,” the beast roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast dragged Roman back to the castle kicking and screaming. Neither had noticed Phillipe running away. Running back to town.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus awoke the morning after Roman left and instantly wished he could go into a three week long coma. How the hell was he supposed to survive the next month without Roman when Avarus was being more delusional than usual, he decided to go shopping, hoping it would last him all week so he would only have to leave the house three times while his brother was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he whined as he trudged towards the market place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do that,” Avarus said, popping out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather use a cactus as a dildo,” Remus replied completely nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop pretending not to be interested in me, love. Your brother isn’t around to stop you from falling into my arms,” Avarus purred, leaning closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day I fall into your arms like some helpless damsel is the day I believe in humanity,” Remus hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avarus wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders and said, “But we are made for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that arm off of me before I cut it off, you snot nosed pig,” Remus growled as he glared up at Avavrus. “I will never, and I mean never, be falling in love with you and if I do happen to find myself falling for an imbecile like you, I’ll put a bullet between my eyes with a pistol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be like that, Remus darling,” Avarus cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, you giant twat waffle,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll come around eventually,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t. Learn how to take no for an answer. God, how can one person be so ignorant,” Remus sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avarus rolled his eyes and walked off at last. Remus flipped off his retreating form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Сука </span>
  <b>
    <em>(Bitch, Russian)</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” Remus grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the walk home, Remus thought over ways to kill and dispose of Avarus without getting caught, which greatly improved his mood. Not that his high spirits would not last long. Putting up his groceries, Remus glanced over his shoulder to see Phillipe running towards the house. His blood ran cold when he realized Roman was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a bag, Remus threw in his knife, food, medical supplies, and matches. He also grabbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Haunting of Hill House</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a change of clothes for himself and Roman, and two bottles of water before rushing out of the house and towards the horse. He wasn’t going to just go rushing off with no preparation whatsoever. That could get him or Roman killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to him,” Remus said as he pulled himself onto Phillipe’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dusk was just beginning to fall as he made it to the large castle, muttering about how Roman was an idiot for going into such a place and did he listen to nothing Remus said? Now Remus had to play hero because his brother was an idiot and decided to fuck around and enter a most likely haunted or cursed castle. Idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving open the door he scooped up the candelabra and lit it using a match from his bag. Elliot, Virgil, and Patton watched from the shadows, intrigued by Remus. They all listened to Remus’ mutterings about having to play hero and how this was Roman’s job, not his. How he was the creepy twin, not the hero and how he could be at home reading or writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s perfect,” Virgil muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but how do we get him to stay?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No absolutely not. His twin is the one locked up. He won’t want to stay,” Elliot hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ROMAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WAIT TILL I TELL YOU THE SHIT AVARUS TRIED TO PULL THIS MORNING!” Remus yelled making everyone jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” Roman called back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THE ONE AND ONLY, FUCKER,” Remus called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here. There is a monster here,” Roman called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU,” Remus yelled, moving towards Roman’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus now is not the time for you to be noble, you need to go,” Romans said as Remus found his cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being noble and we both know that. I don’t do anything noble. You’re my only family Roman. I’m not leaving you here,” Remus said and began trying to pick the lock of the cell, looking him over as he did so. He was pale, and he kept taking small, aborted breaths like he was trying not to cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus you have to go,” Roman growled, his voice strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off and let me focus,” Remus growled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” a voice boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking back my brother that you kidnapped, fuck nugget,” Remus snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not be taking the thief,” the voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really,” Remus said as the cell door swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast advanced stepping into the light. At six foot he loomed over Remus five’ five frame but Remus didn’t even flinch or bat an eye. He flipped off the cursed man and went to drag Roman off. A clawed hand grabbed his shoulder making him freeze so that the claws didn’t break his skin. He turned slowly and began to pry the hand off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off and let us go home,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you not scared?” the beast asked, seeming to forget that he was supposed to be intimidating as a look of abject confusion crossed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my bitch of a mind has come up with worse,” Remus said and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t leave. He is a thief,” the beast growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? And what did Roman steal?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rose,” the cursed man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh get over it. He’s sick if you can’t tell. If you keep him here, he’ll die,” Remus snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must pay the price,” the beast said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we make a deal to get him out of here then?” Remus asked keeping his voice calm though internally he was freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone would have to take his place,” the beast said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will then,” Remus said without hesitation; he knew Roman would die if he stayed there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Remus no! You can’t,” Roman cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can and I will. You’ll die if you stay here, Ro,” Remus said, turning to look his twin in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no future. You do. At least this way I’m guaranteed to have a roof over my head and I’ll never have to deal with Avarus again,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus-” Roman started but Remus cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take Roman’s place,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to  do this,” the beast asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Remus don’t,” Roman pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REMUS!” Roman cried, terrified for his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come back for me. Promise me you won’t,” Remus said, pulling Roman into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Re. Come on please,” Roman begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me,” Remus said, his tone matching Romans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Roman said even as his eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and if you could mention to the twat waffle that I’m not coming back, that would be great,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Roman said, before being pulled away by the beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Remus,” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyvästi veljeni </span>
  <b>
    <em>(Farewell my brother, Finnish)</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” Remus said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed. Leave comments and kudos if you so please. <br/>~Rem🥀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman held back tears as he walked into town. The beast had left him at the edge of town after ripping him from Remus. His only family was gone because he took a rose. A stupid fucking rose, Roman thought. He heard Avarus and most of the other men in town cheering about something in the most popular bar in town. Growling Roman moved past which caught Avarus’ attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your beautiful brother Roman?” Avarus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone,” Roman snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Avarus seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s moved into some castle,” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With who?” Avarus sneered slamming Roman into a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucked if I know,” Roman said, trying to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to him,” Avarus growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic flared through Roman’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take. Me. To. Him,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Roman hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Avarus roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because some fucking beast took him,” Roman yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell yourself what you want,” Roman said, finally managing to get away only to stumble and break into a coughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Avarus snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Avarus,” a group of men said, stepping out of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my future brother in law to the prison until we can move him to a mental institution. He seems to have lost his mind,” Avarus said, turning to walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avarus,” Roman started before breaking into another coughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Roman,” Avrus called, “Remus will surely come for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not coming back you ignorant fuck,” Roman yellled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will if it means saving you,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sick bastard,” Roman growled, breaking out of the mans arms and throwing himself at Avarus, ready to kill the manipulative bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Take him away before he hurts someone,” Avarus ordered and watched as Roman was dragged away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Roman cried before practically collapsing from the force of his coughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I? You just attacked me,” Avarus purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you threatened my brother,” Roman snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never threaten my fiance,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hates you. He’ll never date you, much less marry you. Take a hint you douche bag,” Roman yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crowd was gathering and Teal pushed his way through pulling Roman away from the other men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will if it means your freedom,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good luck finding him to tell him this,” Roman said before coughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman we need to get you out of here,” Teal whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Roman muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this,” Teal said before straightening and calling to everyone, “Roman is deathly ill. I will take him back home and nurse him back to health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two aren’t going anywhere,” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could die,” Teal snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Avarus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a horrible person,” Teal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is reason number five that Remus hates your guts and regularly plots your murder,” Roman muttered making Teal snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them both,” Avarus called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Roman yelled as he and Teal were dragged to the prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avarus walked away, knowing Remus would come back one way or another.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus watched the beast drag his brother away and wiped away the tears and turned to the talking household appliances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come out now,” Remus said, making all of them jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” the featherduster asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are quite observant,” Janus stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Patton and this is Emile,” the teapot said and nudged the tea cup forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Emile chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you adorable,” Remus said, picking him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child teacup giggled and Remus set him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Janus and the featherduster would be Virgil. The clock is Elliot,” the candelabra introduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I’m Remus Callidorum Regius,” Remus said, sweeping into a bow, “I don’t suppose you would mind telling me why you can talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A curse. We were once people, and before you ask we aren’t telling you what the curse is,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see where you will be staying kiddo?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Remus said, picking up his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then,” Patton said and hopped off towards the East wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One rule. Don’t go to the West wing,” Virgil said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the masters room,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is,” Patton said nudging open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark green and blue covered the room. A wardrobe in the corner and a desk with a quill and ink. A huge bed and chandler. A stunning bathroom. The room was almost as big as his and Roman’s back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Remus breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language kiddo,” Patton said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“French,” Remus replied, making Janus snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll leave you be for a little. We’ll send the master to talk to you when he gets back,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” Remus said and walked over to the wardrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the wardrobe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rahat </span>
  <b>
    <em>(Shit, Romanian)</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” Remus cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Peirce and you are?” the wardrobe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus Callidorum Regius,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need new clothes, boy,” Peirce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. Got anything for me to wear,” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. You’re surprisingly calm,” he said as Remus changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be the shock,” Remus said having changed into the pants and shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an odd one, Remus,” Peirce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take that as a complement,” Remus said and grabbed his book before flopping onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was meant as one,” Peirce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then thank you,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he read, Remus began to sing a song he remembered his mother singing to him and Roman. A booming knock resounded through the room. Remus rolled off the bed with a yelp and moved to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the beast said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bastard, you know that?” Remus said leaning on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” the beast asked, clearly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re keeping prisoners over a zinloos</span>
  <b>
    <em>(Meaningless, Dutch)</em>
  </b>
  <span> rose. Care to tell me what’s special about something so onbeduidend</span>
  <b>
    <em>(insignificant, Dutch)</em>
  </b>
  <span>?” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roses are important to me so even if you find it meaningless or insignificant it is not to me,” the beast said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. You know Dutch?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I speak many a couple of langues,” the beast said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might not be so bad after all,” Remus said, tilting his head, “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Logan and you are?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” the mustached boy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Logan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not,” Remus said and followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to eat?” Logan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care as long as it’s not sausage,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So would Shepherd's Pie suffice?” Logan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that works,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know most people would run the other way,” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve dealt with a real monster and beside you look cool,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Logan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is this guy named Avarus back home who seems to think I’m in love with him and he keeps harassing me. He’s a total drecksack</span>
  <b>
    <em>(scumbag, German)</em>
  </b>
  <span> who can’t take no for an answer. Avarus is the most delusional person I’ve ever met,” Remus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you must deal with him,” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey at least I don’t anymore,” Remus said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Food was served and Remus starred in shock. It was more food than he and roman had ever been able to afford in their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m gonna love it here,” Remus said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you will,” Logan said watching Remus.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>